Pacet, Uji Nyali Spesial
by kazuazul
Summary: Ketua Asosiasi American Football mengajak semua anggota tim Jepang liburan bersama di Pacet. Apakah yang terjadi? akankah mereka menikmati liburannya? R&R ya!


PACET, UJI NYALI SPESIAL!!!

.

.

By : Kazuazul

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 ©Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

Fic buat Eyeshield 21 Maniac (ES21 Man)

Genre: Humor/Horror

Warning : OOC, Gaje, garing, sok lucu, sok horror, SKSD (sok kenal sok dekat?) shounen ai.

Don't like don't read

xxxXXXxxx

Hari yang cerah, di mana semua anak SMA menghabiskan liburan semester mereka dengan kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Bagaimanakah dengan teman-teman dari Eyeshield 21? Mari kita tengok mereka.

"Huah.. aku bosan." Kata Kurita Ryoukan. Ya secara mereka hanya duduk-duduk santai. Tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Sama, Kurita-san" sahut Sena. Dia melirik ke arah sang kapten, Hiruma Youichi. Hiruma sepertinya asyik dengan laptopnya. Tiba-tiba..

"Kekeke.. oi, anak-anak sialan. Baca ini!!!" perintahnya tetap dengan kata 'sialan'. Semua anggota berkumpul di depan laptop dan membaca e-mail dengan suara keras. Kira-kira beginilah isi e-mail tersebut:

"Hai semua? Baikkah kabarnya? Aku harap begitu. Oh ya, mengenai liburan yang kalian jalani pastinya boring bukan? Kalau begitu, aku sebagai ketua asosiasi American football memutuskan liburan bersama dan berkemah di Pacet, Jawa Timur, Indonesia. Bagi yang belum tahu daerah Pacet, silahkan membuka Wikipedia, search aja Pacet. Kuharap kalian besok siap-siap di bandara. Kita akan berangkat besok sekitar jam 8 pagi. Mengerti??" kata mereka bersamaan. Hiruma sedari tadi menutup kupingnya dengan gabus.

"Jadi kalian paham, anak-anak sialan?" tanya Hiruma dengan wajah yang lumayan bikin anak bergidik.

"ya.." jawab mereka semua serempak, kecuali Hiruma dan Musashi tentunya.

"Jadi, cepat pulang!!! Persiapkan diri kalian!!! YA~HA~!!!!" kata Hiruma sambil menembakkan senapannya.

"Hyaaaa~!!!" teriak mereka sambil berlarian menghindari peluru tajam dan keluar dari ruangan. Seketika ruangan hening tinggal Hiruma, Musashi dan Mamori. Musashi pamit untuk membantu ayahnya bekerja, otomatis tinggal Hiruma dan Mamori saja di ruangan. Hiruma menatap layar laptopnya dan Mamori menyapu ruangan. Sungguh seperti tuan dengan pembantunya. Hiruma melirik Mamori sebentar.

"Hei, manajer sialan. Kau cepatlah pulang! Besok kau harus siap." Kata Hiruma pada Mamori. Mamori hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Kata-kata Hiruma yang penuh perhatian.

"Ya, Hiruma-kun. Biarkan aku menyapunya sampai bersih. Setelahnya baru aku pulang" jawab Mamori dengan senyum manis.

'_Degh! Kok aku deg-degan gini. Youichi tenanglah'_ batin Hiruma, dan mereka meneruskan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda. Sunyi kembali hadir diantara keduanya. Dan akhirnya Mamori selesai menyapu lantai.

"Huff…Hiruma-kun, kau tidak pulang? Aku sudah selesai dan aku pamit pulang dahulu" kata Mamori. Hiruma hanya mengangguk singkat. Mamori bergegas untuk pulang,. Dia membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar. Hiruma tetap menatap layar laptopnya. Tiba-tiba dia menyeringai setan.

"Kekeke, sepertinya liburan sialan ini akan menyenangkan" katanya.

xxxXXXxxx

Esok harinya jam 7.45 pagi di Bandara

Semua anggota sepertinya sudah sepertinya ada yang belum datang. Siapakah mereka? Ya, mereka adalah Sena dan Monta. Dari kejauhan terlihat dua anak kecil atau lebih tepat remaja bertubuh pendek sedang berlari menuju bandara. Dan mereka disambut 'hangat' oleh Hiruma. Dengan gesit, Sena dan Monta menghindari peluru tajam yang dikeluarkan oleh senapan kesayangan Hiruma.

"Kuso chibi!!! Kenapa terlambat?" tanya Hiruma

"Hie.. tadi di jalan macet, Hiruma-san" jawab Sena. Disusul oleh anggukan Monta.

" Ya sudah, sekarang lebih baik kita masuk saja ke pesawatnya" ajak Yamato. Mereka semua setuju dan naik ke pesawat. Mereka duduk di tempat duduk sesuai mereka inginkan. Mereka bercengkerama di sana. Mulai dari soal sekolah sampai hal-hal pribadi juga diperbincangkan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di Bandara Soekarno-Hatta di Jakarta. Hanya melepas lelah sebentar, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan pesawat tujuan Jakarta-Surabaya. Sekitar 1-2 jam mereka akhirnya sampai di Surabaya, kota Pahlawan. Di sana mereka akan dipandu oleh pemandu yang kenal daerah Surabaya, dia adalah Kazu. Pemandu misterius ini melambaikan tangan dan membawa kertas bertuliskan 'JAPAN ALL STAR, COME HERE!!!' sungguh memalukan *dijotos author*. Lalu mereka menaiki bis yang telah disiapkan.

"Hai, gimana perjalanannya?" tanya pemandu yang sudah diketahui bernama Kazu. Kazuazul lengkapnya.

"Cepat jalankan tugasmu, pemandu sialan" kata Hiruma tanpa memandang pemandu yang berusaha ramah. Akhirnya Kazu hanya diam dan menjelaskan tentang Surabaya.

"Kalian bisa lihat di sebelah kiri kalian. Itu adalah Tugu Pahlawan" kata Kazu.

"Cih, kapan sampainya?" tanya Hiruma sebal.

"Woi, ini masih di Surabaya!!! Belum ke Pacet!!! Sabar kenapa sih?" kata Kazu emosi. Tapi langsung ditenangkan oleh anggota yang lain dengan cara menaruh es di bajunya. Kayak iklan gitu. Jadi adem deh.

Hingga akhirnya mereka menginap di hotel berbintang terlebih dahulu. Karena hari sudah malam. Di hotel mereka bersenang-senang. Saat itu pemandu hendak pamit kepada yang lain.

"Ya sudah, istirahat. Saya pamit dahulu. Besok jam 7 kita berangkat!" kata Kazu.

"Lho, di mana rumahmu?" tanya Sakuraba bingung.

"Di daerah Suramadu. Besok saya akan ke sini" kata Kazu melambaikan tangan. Setelah kepergian sang pemandu, mereka bersiap untuk tidur. Dan bahkan mereka perang bantal terlebih dahulu.

xxxXXXxxx

Esoknya jam 7.00 pagi di Hotel

"Ayo semua, naik bis" kata Kazu. Dan mereka mengikuti perkataan dari Kazu. Sekitar 2 jam perjalanan menuju Pacet. Akhirnya sampai juga. Di sana mereka disambut oleh ketua Asosiasi American Football dan Honjo Masaru. Dengan sedikit pengarahan dan sesudahnya langsung membangun tenda. Melakukan kegiatan yang asyik-asyik. Hingga latihan American Football. Mereka di sana 3 hari. Hari pertama lewatlah sudah dengan senang-senang.

Hari Kedua, mereka semua mencoba menjelajah. Dan malamnya tiba. Tiba-tiba Honjo Masaru menyuruh mereka semua berkumpul. Dengan hati aneh mereka berkumpul juga di dekat hutan.

"Nah, saya tahu kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa kalian kukumpulkan di sini?" kata bukan Taka.

"Mukya~!!!! " teriak Monta histeris dan langsung disumpal oleh Hiruma kulit pisang.

"Dasar anak-anak bego sialan! Begini saja tidak mengerti! Kita akan uji nyali bukan?" kata Hiruma cepat.

"Benar!!! Tapi bukan uji nyali biasa lho~!!!" kata Kazu misterius lebih tepatnya sok misterius.

"Hie.. firasatku nggak enak nih!" kata Sena merinding.

"Kazu, jelaskan peraturannya!" kata Honjo yang sekali lagi bukan Taka. Dan disusul anggukan dari pemandu aneh bin ajaib!

"Sebelumnya Pacet terkenal dengan setan-setannya. Banyak lintahnya pula~!!!" kata Kazu. Semua menelan ludah kecuali Hiruma, Musashi, Kid, Tetsuma, Yamato, Taka, Shin, Otawara, dan Akaba. Yang lain sih ketakutan apalagi situasinya emang angker abis. Hutannya gelap. Mukanya si Kazu sama Hiruma udah kayak setan beneran. *ditembak mati Hiruma*.

"Jadi tempat ini tempat ideal untuk uji nyali" lanjutnya riang.

'_buset dah, cewek kok suka yang angker-angker gini'_ batin semua.

"Dan tentu saja kalian tidak sendiri. Kalian akan berpasangan dan itu diundi~!!!!" kata Kazu dengan menyodorkan kaleng berisi nama-nama mereka semua.

"Oke, yang pertama adalah Monta dan Ikkyu!!!!" kata Kazu riang.

"MUKYAAA!!!!!!" teriak Monta kaget. Giliran pertama pula.

"HYAA~!!!" teriak Ikkyu yang terdengar OOC banget. Setelah menerima sebuah senter, mereka menyusuri hutan yang gelap. Marilah kita intip.

-Ikkyu dan Monta menyusuri hutan-

"Mukya!!! Aku takut MAX!!" kata Monta dengan pelan.

"Segini aja takut, dasar penakut!" kata Ikkyu pedas padahal sendirinya gemetaran. Dirinya juga takut kalau saja ada setan muncul. Dengan sedikit penerangan, mereka menyusuri hutan. Tiba-tiba..

"Kresk.." terdengar bunyi dari pohon-pohon.

"Ikkyu-senpai, apa itu?" tanya Monta ketakutan. Dirinya hampir menangis sekarang.

"A.. Aku gak tahu.." kata Ikkyu. Sekarang dia bahkan hampir mengompol. Dan suara itu semakin mendekat. Dan jreng! Muncullah sesuatu di depan mereka.

"GYAAAAA~!!! " teriak mereka bersamaan sambil berlari dengan kencangnya tanpa tahu apakah sesuatu itu.

"Meong~!!!" suara dari sesuatu tenyata adalah kucing. Mereka berlari gara-gara kucing muncul. Sampai akhirnya finish. Mereka terus menangis.

-Ikkyu dan Monta finish-

Melihat kedua kawannya, mereka semakin ketakutan.

"Ya, berikutnya Sena dan Karin!!!!" kata Kazu lalu menyerahkan senter. Dan dengan segera disambar oleh Sena.

-Sena dan Karin menyusuri hutan-

"Karin-chan, kau takut?" tanya Sena dengan gemetar.

"I,,Iya, Sena-kun takut?" kata Karin dengan sangat gemetar. Apalagi Monta sama Ikkyu sampe nangis gitu.

"I.. iya!" kata Sena takut-takut. Mereka menyusuri hutan yang gelap dan menakutkan itu. Tiba-tiba mereka melihat bayangan aneh di pepohonan. Bergerak ke sana-kemari dan kemungkinan menuju ke tempat ini, otomatis Sena dan Karin berteriak dan lari sampai ke garis finish.

-Sena dan Karin finish-

"Wah, sepertinya sukses besar! Baiklah berikutnya.." kata Kazu ceria. Tangannya mencoba mengambil kertas dalam kaleng. Semua berusaha supaya namanya tak tercantum di dalam kaleng laknat tersebut.

"Baiklah berikutnya adalah Otawara dan Mamori"ucap Kazu seperti tak punya dosa padahal banyak, belum lagi pemain yang akan mendendam padanya. Kazu mengambil senter dan memberikannya pada Mamori.

-Mamori dan Otawara menyusuri hutan-

"Otawara-kun, apa tidak merasa takut?" tanya Mamori dengan takut-takut.

"Bahahaha~!!!! Kenapa harus takut?" kata Otawara seraya ngupil. Mamori yang melihat itu sedikit ilfeel (A/N: bener gak tulisannya?).

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Tiba-tiba Otawara kentut. Dan sudah dipastikan baunya sangatlah tidak ada sedap-sedapnya. Mamori berusaha menahan bau kentut yang tak tertahankan itu. Namun apa daya, Mamori malah pingsan di tempat. Otawara yang tidak tahu apa-apa terkejut. Dia akhirnya memutuskan menggendong Mamori dengan bridal style.

-Mamori dan Otawara finish-

"Hya, Mamori-nee, dia kenapa?" tanya Suzuna.

"Bahaha, aku nggak tahu. Dia tiba-tiba pingsan. Jadi aku menggendonnya" kata Otawara tanpa dosa padahal dialah penyebab dengan kentut mautnya. Karena sudah memakan korban, dan masih banyak keanehan lainnya seperti pasangan Riku-Suzuna, mereka kembali dengan tampang yang aneh. Belum lagi Kurita-Musashi, mereka kembali dengan Kurita pingsan dan Musashi harus menyeretnya. Soalnya kalau digendong, nggak kuat *ditubruk Kurita* dan yang aneh, Hiruma harus berjalan sendiri. Dengan alasan setan kan harus ketemu temannya dan Kazu sukses tepar karena terkena peluru tajam dari senapa Hiruma. Namun Hiruma kembali dengan kawanan setan. Yang melihat itu, semua semburat lari.

"GYAAAA!!!!" teriak semua dan lari menuju tenda tanpa peduli Kazu yang mereka injak-injak.

"Kekekeke, salah sendiri disuruh ketemu teman!" kata Hiruma berjalan meninggalkan kawanannya. Dan kawanan tersebut kembali ke alamnya.

xxxXXXxxx

Keesokan paginya 8.00

"Hai, semua! Ayo siap-siap. Kita akan berangkat pulang!" kata Kazu dengan perban di mana-mana karena bekas injakan yang diterimanya.

"Osh!!" jawab semua bersemangat. Dan merekapun pulang menuju Surabaya. Setelah itu ke Jakarta dan lalu ke Jepang. Sampai di Jepang, mereka berpisah dan menuju rumah masing-masing untuk melepas lelah dari perjalanan aneh itu.

xxxXXXxxx

Beberapa hari kemudian di Deimon

"Hei, anak-anak sialan. Bagaimana kalau latihan kita adakan di Pacet?" tanya Hiruma kepada anggotanya.

"TIDAK!!!" jawab mereka serentak karena mengingat banyaknya sejenis Hiruma *ditembak mati* di Pacet dan kenangan buruk di sana. Mereka berlari keluar dan memulai latihan.

"Kekeke, mereka benar-benar penakut!" kata Hiruma dan keluar dari ruang klub untuk latihan.

The End

Hwaa!!! Ancur! Gaje!!! ABAL!!! Sok LUCU!!! Huwa~!!!!

Minna, review aja deh. Kritik dan saran juga diterima!!! ^^


End file.
